1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antioxidant for foods, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics and the like of which the main component is a natural plant extract. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Oils and fats, or foods, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, etc., containing oils and/or fats are liable to air oxidation which badly affects their quality, so that an antioxidant is used for preventing such oxidation.
The antioxidants which have been generally used for said purpose are grouped into two types: synthetic antioxidants such as butyl hydroxytoluene (BHT), butyl hydroxyanisole (BHA), etc., and natural antioxidants such as dl-.alpha.-tocopherol, guaiac, etc.
Synthetic antioxidants have the problem in the aspect of safety because of their strong toxicity, while natural antioxidants have the problem of weak effect or short duration of effect. Therefore, the development of a natural antioxidant having no problem over safety in use and also having excellent effect and long duration of effect has been required.